A.C. Bradley
Andrew Cecil Bradley (26 March 1851 - 2 September 1935) was an English literary scholar, best remembered for his writing on Shakespeare. Life Bradley was born at Park Hill, Clapham, Surrey. He was the youngest of 21 children born to preacher |Charles Bradley (1789–1871) and his second wife Emma (Linton). Among his siblings was the philosopher Francis Herbert Bradle].Bradley, Francis Herbert, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Andrew Bradley studied at Balliol College, Oxford. He obtained a Balliol Fellowship in 1874, lecturing first in English and subsequently in philosophy until 1881. He then took a permanent position at the University of Liverpool where he lectured on literature. In 1889 he moved to Glasgow as Regius Professor. In 1901 he was elected Oxford Professor of Poetry. During his five years in this post he produced Shakespearean Tragedy (1904) and Oxford Lectures on Poetry (1909). He was later offered (but declined) the King Edward VII chair at Cambridge. Bradley never married; he lived in London with his sister and died at 6 Holland Park Road, Kensington, London, on 2 September 1935. His will established a research fellowship for young scholars of English Letters.Hancock, Brannon. [http://www.giffordlectures.org/Author.asp?AuthorID=26 Andrew Cecil Bradley – Gifford Lectures]. Writing The outcome of his five years as Professor of Poetry at Oxford University were Bradley's two major works, Shakespearean Tragedy (1904), and Oxford Lectures on Poetry (1909). All his published work was originally delivered in the form of lectures. Bradley's pedagogical manner and his self-confidence made him a real guide for many students to the meaning of Shakespeare. His influence on Shakespearean criticism was so great that the following anonymous poem appeared: :I dreamt last night that Shakespeare’s Ghost :Sat for a civil service post. :The English paper for that year :Had several questions on King Lear :Which Shakespeare answered very badly :Because he hadn’t read his Bradley. ::(Hawkes 1986 as cited in Taylor 2001: 46)Taylor, Michael. Shakespeare Criticism in the Twentieth Century, p. 40. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2001. Though Bradley has sometimes been criticised for writing of Shakespeare's characters as though they were real people, his book is probably the most influential single work of Shakespearean criticism ever published.Gauntlett, Mark. "The Perishable Body of the Unpoetic: A. C. Bradley Performs Othello." Shakespeare Survey Volume 47: Playing Places for Shakespeare. Ed. Stanley Wells. Cambridge University Press, 1994. By the mid-20th century Bradley's approach became discredited for many scholars; often it is said to contain anachronistic errors and attempts to apply late 19th century novelistic conceptions of morality and psychology to early 17th century society. Kenneth Burke's 1951 article "Othello: An Essay to Illustrate a Method"Burke, Kenneth. [http://www.parlorpress.com/shakespeare.html Kenneth Burke on Shakespeare]. Parlor Press, 2007. counters a Bradleyan reading of character, as L. C. Knights had earlier done with his 1933 essay "How Many Children Had Lady Macbeth?" (John Britton has pointed out that this was never a question actually posed by Bradley, and apparently was made up by F. R. Leavis as a mockery of "current irrelevancies in Shakespeare criticism."Britton, John. "A. C. Bradley and those Children of Lady Macbeth." Shakespeare Quarterly, Vol. 12, No. 3 (Summer 1961), pp. 349–351.) Since the 1970s, the prevalence of poststructuralist methods of criticism resulted in students turning away from his work, although a number of scholars have recently returned to considering "character" as a historical category of evaluation (for instance, Michael Bristol). Harold Bloom has paid tribute to Bradley's place in the great tradition of critical writing on Shakespeare: 'This Bloom's book – Shakespeare: the Invention of the Human – is a latecomer work, written in the wake of the Shakespeare critics I most admire: Johnson, Hazlitt, Bradley.'p. 717. There has also been a renewed interest in the German idealist philosopher Hegel, who influenced Bradley's theory of tragedy.See Slavoj Zizek, Less Than Nothing: Hegel and the Shadow of Dialectical Materialism; Bradley's essay 'Hegel's Theory of Tragedy' in Oxford Lectures on Poetry, pp. 69–99. Recognition Bradley was made an honorary fellow of Balliol College and was awarded honorary doctorates from the Universities of Liverpool, Glasgow, Edinburgh, and Durham. Shakespearean Tragedy has been reprinted more than two dozen times and is itself the subject of a scholarly book, Katherine Cooke's A.C. Bradley and His Influence in Twentieth-Century Shakespeare Criticism.Cooke, Katherine. A. C. Bradley and His Influence in Twentieth-Century Shakespeare Criticism. Oxford: Clarendon, 1972. Publications Non-fiction *''A Commentary on Tennyson's 'In Memoriam'.'' London & New York: Macmillan, 1901. *''Oxford Lectures on Poetry''. London: Macmillan, 1909; New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1909. *''English Poetry and German Philosophy in the Age of Wordsworth: The Adamson lecture, 1909''. Manchester, UK: Manchester University Press, 1909. *''The Reaction Against Tennyson''. Oxford UK: Frederick Hall at Oxford University Press, 1917. *''A Miscellany''. London: Macmillan, 1929. Books on Shakespeare *''Shakespearean tragedy: Lectures on Hamlet, Othello, King Lear, Macbeth. London & New York: Macmillan, 1904 **''A.C. Bradley on Shakespeare's Tragedies: A concise edition and reassessment (edited by John Russell Brown). Basingstoke, UK, & New York: Macmillan, 2007. Edited *William Shakespeare, Coriolanus. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1912. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:A.C. Bradley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 1, 2016. See also *List of literary critics *Timeline of Shakespeare criticism References *[http://www.authorandbookinfo.com/ngcoba/br1.htm New General Catalog of Old Books and Authors] Notes External links ;Books * * * [http://www.shakespeare-navigators.com/bradley/ Shakespearean Tragedy by A.C. Bradley] Complete text of the classic of Shakespearean criticism. * Biography and Summary of Gifford Lectures, "Ideals of Religion," by Dr Brannon Hancock. ;About *A.C. Bradley in the Encyclopædia Britannica Category:1851 births Category:1935 deaths Category:English literary critics Category:People educated at Cheltenham College Category:Shakespearean scholars Category:Alumni of Balliol College, Oxford Category:Oxford Professors of Poetry Category:British academics